Past Present Future
by Te Amo Twilight
Summary: Jasper & Bella were engaged 103 years ago.Both got changed & thought the other was dead.Now they neet again,will they finally be together& if they can be together what happens when the Volturi sets its sights on Bella.Will they lose each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Past Present Future

BPOV

Chapter 1

Forks Washington here I come. Today I was headin' to the rainiest place ever. Ok maybe not ever but still…

I'm headin' there alone unfortunately. I wish I was going with Jas… _don't go there Bella!_

I still think about him after all this time. 103 years ago I was bitten and he was killed, my fiancé that is.

We were very much in love and we were set to get married when one night while we were driving home…

Vampires showed up. I was taken from Jas…him but I remember hearing him scream my name just before I was screamin' in pain. I woke up on my own from my change and well…he was gone, dead.

I've been on my own for the most part since my change. I never really stuck around long enough for an actually coven to join me but I had a few good bonds here and there.

So anyway here I am ready to attend high school yet again just to pass the time and keep my mind from wanderin' to unpleasant thoughts.

I miss Texas, my hometown born and raised but it hurts to go there so I've avoided it for the most part.

I was wearin' a pair of skinny black jeans with knee high 4inch healed black boots over them. I matched it with a grey off the shoulder top that fit snugly and wasn't too revealing. I really wanna wear my cowboy boots but I thought it best to brace them for the cowgirl before I go in full force.

My brown waist length hair was down and naturally wavy. I was wearin' very little make up, just a little mascara and eyeliner.

I hopped into my black, sleek car and drove off for my first day at forks high.

When I arrived and got out of the car gracefully I got many stares. Lustful, jealous, curious, fear, longing…the list goes on and on.

I hated getting stared at. I may be a vampire and beautiful but that doesn't mean I love to get stared at by a bunch of people. That's when I smelt it. More vampires, I could smell them as they entered the car park but I kept going to the main office. I'm sure we'll meet later.

I got my schedule from a very dazzled woman at the desk. It's insane even woman get dazzled by female vamps.

I walked to my first class hearing people talk and think about me. Hold up… you're probably confused about the whole feeling emotions and hearing thoughts well, you see I'm a sponge so I have loads of powers. Let me tell you it's fuckin' awesome.

When I entered my first class and got stared at some more my stuttering teacher signed my sheet and told me wear to sit. I'll have to remember not to smile at him so much if he's gonna stutter that badly all the time.

I sat down and then heard someone whisper my name from behind me. I turned in my seat to see a small pixie vampire.

She had black spiky hair and was very short but she was gorgeous all the same.

"Hi, I'm Alice I saw you coming yesterday" she said to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella as you know" I smiled "What do you mean saw?" just as I asked her I felt myself absorb her power. Ah, she could see the future.

"I see the future" she said "What about you?" she asked.

"Sponge, I just got your power" I laughed as did she.

"Hey, I have a coven of seven here. Five of us are at school you should come sit with us at lunch" she said.

"Seven?" I asked amazed.

She smirked "Yeah, I know. So what so you say?"

"Sure I'd love to meet ya'll" I drawled. I am not doing well at toning down the cowgirl. Oh well, screw it.

"Oh, you're from Texas aren't you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah" I said.

"Cool, one of the vamps in my coven is from Texas too" she said with a glint in her eye and a wicked smile.

I smiled against my own will, it was hard not too "Is there somethin' I should know?" I asked her suspiciously.

She smiled even bigger and shook her head "I don't want to ruin it" she whispered as the class was called to attention.

I laughed and shook my head. I could tell we would get along great, I mean yeah she's a little bubbly but it suits her. She's nice.

I didn't really pay attention to the class I was away with my thoughts…always a dangerous thing with me.

Before I knew it Alice brought me out of my thoughts and I noticed I had been absently playing with my engagement ring that now sat on my third finger on my left hand rather than the fourth.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll see ya'll there" I said.

I walked to my next class and the next bored out of my mind already until lunch finally came around.

When I walked into the lunch room and had collected my props Alice stood on a chair and waved me over. I smiled a little at the sight.

"Hi Bella, this is everyone" she started. I could feel one of the vampires stare a hole into the side of my head from the intensity but I kept my eyes on the people being introduced at the time.

"This is my mate Edward" he was boyish and had that pretty look about him but he was nice, he smiled at me and said hello as I smiled back.

"This is Rosalie and her mate Emmett" Emmett was huge, I mean really fuckin' huge and had a giant grin on his face. Rosalie looked like a freakin' supermodel. She was gorgeous and had a kind smile on her face as she said hello.

"And last but not least this…is Jasper" as soon as she said the name I froze. Stop it Bella, he's gone suck it up.

I turned to the last vampire ready to politely say hello and not feel too much pain when I said the name. But when I looked at him I swear I felt like passing out.

It was him. It was MY Jasper. He looked the same only better with my new eyes. His hair was blond and just as devilish as ever, his eyes were bronze like mine and his family. He had scars all over him and wore the same expression of shock as I was sure I did.

When I felt his emotions I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel shock, confusion, relief, hope, love, lust, longing and happiness. The kind of happiness a man gets when he sees the sun for the first time in years or some shit like that.

I couldn't take it. I had no idea how long we had sat there and stared at each other but I needed to breathe. Was this real or a hallucination?

I turned to the table of vamps that were looking confused other than Alice – ah that's why she was grinning so much, she knew all this.

"Excuse me. It was nice to meet ya'll" I said and then made a hasty exit to the nearest door.

I got to my car and leaned on it for un-needed support and tried to control my un-necessary heavy breathing.

I looked up when I heard someone approach. Assuming it was Alice I was getting ready to ask her why she didn't tell me and then thank her for coming to see if I was ok.

What I wasn't expecting was to see my late fiancé, the love of my existence…my Jasper standing there looking at me with pure love and amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

Chapter 2

I hate high school. I wish I was sitting at home in Texas with my beautiful fiancé Be…

Fuck Jazz cut it out. But how can I not think about her I love her so much it actually hurts sometimes. What I wouldn't give to see her again.

I see it a lot. The last time I ever saw her, it was horrible. I heard her scream in pain and I couldn't do fuck all to help her. I shouted her name before she was screamin'. That was the last thing I ever heard from her.

I was changed and left alone where as she was just gone, dead.

God, I'm gonna project my feelings and make everyone depressed.

So, back to what I was saying… ah yes, I fuckin' hate high school. It was the same shit year after year and they got half of it wrong. And the people are so unoriginal…well most any way; there are a few who are genuine.

Alice was being especially chipper today. I mean she's always hyper but it must be the new student she "saw" that's got her all excited.

When we were all ready we piled into Edward's silver car that he loves and yelled bye to Esme and Carlisle as we drove off.

When we arrived we all smelt another vampire and Alice squealed.

"OMG! It's her, I can't wait to meet her in person" she glanced at me before jumping out of the car. What the hell is she lookin' at me for?

I walked to my first class which I had on my own and sat there drowning the teacher out. It's the same bull shit as 5 years ago. I was left alone with my thought which is never a good thing with me.

When class ended and I had been thinking of…her, the chain that I wear around my neck seemed to be heavier than before. I had two dog chains like things on one chain. One was the Whitlock crest and one was the…her family crest. I never took them off…I meant never not even when I shower and shit like that.

The next class I had with Em and we talked about random stuff ignoring the teacher completely. I went to my next on my own and I thanked god when lunch came around.

I got my props and sat with my family.

"Ok, I invited the new girl to sit with us since she's vamp and all. She's really nice and pretty and amazing. I really, really like her… she's from Texas." She added at the end looking at me. What the fuck?

"Sounds like Alice fell in love again Eddie." Em teased. Alice laughed at his insinuation but Edward scowled.

"Don't fucking call me Eddie" he growled.

"You will like her Rose." Alice said. Rose nodded and smiled.

"Good, I would love a new sister" she said.

"Me too" Alice clapped her hands.

Just then I smelt her scent, the new vamp had obviously entered. Alice stood on her chair after a minute and waved her over. It was then that I finally looked at her.

Holy fuckin' shit! She looks just like her. MY Bella. No it can't be…can it?

"Hi Bella, this is everyone" Alice started. Bella? Oh my god, it's her.

"This is my mate Edward" he smiled at her and said hello as she did the same. She fuckin' sounded like her. I couldn't look away from her, I was too afraid she was gonna disappear on me.

"This is Rosalie and her mate Emmett" Alice continued Em was smiling hugely and Rose had a kind smile also.

Then Alice turned to me "And last but not least this…is Jasper" the way she said it, I knew that she knew and didn't tell me…oh, I was gonna kill her.

She froze when Alice said my name and her emotions went from hope to sadness. Then she turned to me.

Her eyes went wide and she just stared at me as I stared at her. I could feel her emotions and it was all too much with mine. Shock, confusion, relief, love, lust, longing and happiness.

We stayed staring at each other for who knows how long before she turned to the others who were confused other than Alice of course, sneaky pixie.

"Excuse me. It was nice to meet ya'll" she drawled and then made a hasty exit.

I paused for a moment before taking after her. No fuckin' way is she leavin' again. When I got outside she was leaning against her car. I walked up to her and when she heard me approach she lifted her head and I could see the hope and reluctance to believe in her eyes. I could feel her love and her amazement. I couldn't take it.

I hadn't seen her in 103 years and I needed her so much.

I closed the distance and my mouth was on hers. She froze momentarily and then she moved her mouth with mine. She was pressed between me and the car, my hands in her hair and cupping her face as her hands were in my hair. I traced my tongue along her lower lip and she whimpered before slowly opening to me, I gently grazed my tongue against hers and that seemed to make us both snap.

My hands were at her waist gripping for fear life as she tugged on my hair and shirt pulling us closer. My entire body was pressed against hers and our tongues were desperately dancing together as our hands were tracing each other and committing it to memory.

I had missed her so fuckin' much and I could feel how much she had missed me too. I hadn't even thought about if there was someone else in the picture but I didn't give a shit…if there was someone I would kick their ass.

I lifted her off the ground wrapping her legs around my waist and she clung to me like a baby koala bear and I clung to her as though she wound turn to dust. We were still kissing but it was slower and we were caressing each other lovingly. We pulled back and I rested my head against hers. I slowly opened my eyes just before she did and we were staring right at each other.

A small smile graced her lips and that made me smile.

We hadn't spoken yet but we didn't really need to. I did though just in case…

"I missed you so, SO much" I said.

"God, Jazz I missed you too" she breathed.

I gave her a gentle kiss and then whispered against her lips

"I love you"

"I love you" was her simple reply but those three words made my dead heart beat. I hadn't been able to hear or say those words to her for 103 years and it felt good to do so.

I had her back and there was no fuckin' way I was lettin' her go. Not for anything or anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They stood there in each others embrace, looking into each others eyes completely oblivious to where they were.

As happy as she was Bella needed to say something. She was over the moon to have her Jasper back but she needed to warn him. If he ever got hurt…if it was her fault…

"Jazz?" she whispered quietly not wanting to disturb their comfortable state.

"Yes darlin'" he replied with a goofy grin which she couldn't help but return.

Her face quickly grew serious again and she took a small step back. Jasper was worried by now and anxious as to what she was going to say.

"I…you have no idea how happy I am right now but…I need to tell you…you might not…" she sighed. He was worried and confused.

"Bella hon, you can tell me anythin'" he said sincerely.

"Ok, I'm just gonna come out with it…it may be dangerous for…" before she could continue she was interrupted by a black haired pixie.

"Are you done yet? Good! Omg Bella, we're sisters. We are going to be great friends. I love you already. We need to go shopping. You need to come home and meet Carlisle and Esme they'll love you…we all already love you…" Alice rambled.

Bella's eyes grew wide and she looked at Jasper for help. He chuckled lightly and then pulled her to him.

"Alice! Maybe you should wait until she meets everyone before you scare her away" he laughed at her pout.

"Well, I already explained to these guys about what was going on" when she said that Bella was pulled from Jasper and into a bone crushing hug.

"HEY! You're my new little sis and apparently powerful. We need to wrestle and oh, pranks" Em screamed like a child.

When he put her down Edward gave her a quick hug as well as Rosalie.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her from the school.

"We still have school…" Bella started but Alice cut her off.

"It's ok, Carlisle will tell them something" she said.

Jasper went to them and took Bella from Alice. They both relaxed instantly, it physically hurt them not to be close and touching.

When they arrived at the house Bella was amazed.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" she breathed.

"Thank you dear… I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle" Esme said as the two emerged from the house.

Bella smiled kindly "Bella Swan" she replied.

"Shall we go inside?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded and headed for the living room.

Jasper sat on one of the loveseats and pulled Bella with him onto his lap with his arms securely around her.

_God, I've missed her so much. No way am I ever losing her again…_

_I missed you too Jasper…_

_Bella?_

_Yup. _

_I love you so much._

_I love you._

Bella and Jasper had been staring at each other during their silent conversation and everyone was waiting patiently for them to speak.

"Ok, so, well…I'm Bella Swan. I was changed 103 years ago when I was 18. I was engaged to Jasper while we were human. We were both changed on the same night; we had been out for a walk and got attacked. We both thought the other was dead at the time. I have been on my own for the most part; I've ran into a few covens and made some ties but I never stay to long…" she trailed off.

_How do I say this?_

_You can tell us anythin' darlin'._

Bella looked at Jasper; she hadn't meant to project her thoughts to him.

"Well, when I was on my own…lets just say I made quite a few enemies. I didn't mean to but that bitch can sure carry a grudge as can the Volturi." She said. The others looked at her in shock.

"The Volturi is an enemy of yours?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not really, they wanted me to join 'cause I'm a sponge and could literally collect every ability ever but I rejected and they can't take no for an answer" she replied casually.

"Wow, so how many powers do you have right now?" Carlisle asked, always the curious one.

"A little over 100" She said. The others gasped and looked at her in awe.

"Who is the bitch who holds a grudge darlin'?" Jasper asked her.

She looked at him and then said "Maria."

Jasper growled and Bella looked at him confused.

His grip on her tightened and he kissed her forehead "That's who I was with before I met the Cullen's hon, Maria is the one who changed me and used me in her army." He said.

Bella looked broken "What hon?" Jasper asked her.

"Maria changed me too and wanted to use me in her army but…I...I got away and I didn't…I could have…" Bella was stuttering mostly to herself.

Jasper seemed to know what she was trying to say.

"No darlin' don't you dare go blamin' yourself ok? You had no idea I was there just as I had no idea you were" he said sternly.

"If I had stayed a little longer we could have got out together. She had someone knock me out while she bit you and then came back for me I suppose. When she tried to taunt me with human blood it repulsed me. So she tried others abilities to try and torture me into it but I never did. Eventually when she left to deal with the army I killed the vamps guarding me and ran. The psychotic bitch has been after me ever since." Bella chocked.

Jasper held her close to his chest and kissed her softly.

The others were shocked and sad.

"You guys could have been together so much sooner" Rosalie said sadly.

Bella stood and Jasper immediately followed, it was like they had a magnetic field between them.

"I need a break. Excuse me" she said politely and left out the backdoor with Jasper on her tail.

The others watched them leave with sadness, love and happiness.

Bella and Jasper ran deeper into the forest hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They sat in a clearing in the forest, hands entwined, not wanting to disturb the peace, but he knew he had to.

He knew that she was still thinking that if she had waited a little longer, she could have saved him so much pain, saved him from having to live the way he did, save him from the memories scared into his photographic mind. And she's right, if she had waited she could have saved him but…she didn't know, she couldn't know, she was just as clueless as he was and that is NOT her fault.

Jasper turned to look at Bella and squeezed her hand a little causing her to turn to him. He could feel what she was feeling and she could feel what he was feeling. He didn't blame her and he wished she wouldn't blame herself but he could feel it there…self hate and self disgust along with frustration, anger and love.

"Bella darlin', you didn't know, I didn't know, we couldn't have known. What happened to me was not your fault, understand? NOT your fault it was _Maria's"_ he spat her name in disgust.

Bella smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it happened and it's over. All that is in the past, this is the present and we are together as we will be in the future. I love you and I'm here, that's all that matters" he said softly while sending her his love unintentionally causing Bella to gasp and smile a real smile.

Jasper leaned over and pressed his lips to Bella's once again and it was like something snapped inside of them both. They had both been through lots of fucked up shit over the past 103 years and hadn't been together through it all. They were going to make every second count, even if they did have forever.

Jasper's tongue flicked out and swept across Bella's lips begging for entrance. Bella opened happily and their tongues met in a passionate and desperate kiss. They needed to be closer, closer than possible but that didn't mean they wouldn't try. Jasper pulled her flush against his chest as their tongues tangled together, he trailed his hands down her sides grazing her breasts and then resting on her hips. Bella's hands ghosted up his arms and along his neck before tangling in his amazing blond locks and tugging slightly eliciting a moan from Jasper.

Jasper fisted one hand into Bella's mahogany waves and pulled a little guiding her to lay back. He hovered over her and began to explore her body. He caressed her thigh and hitched it over his hip while his other palmed her through her top. Bella's hand ran down his chest to his the hem of his shirt; Jasper lifted his arms as she pulled it off and threw it to the side. Jasper followed her example and took…rather ripped her shirt of causing Bella to giggle.

"I hope you didn't like it to much" he said into the skin of her neck.

"Nope, but the others will see me in nothing but my bra…that is if you don't rip it" she laughed. He smirked into her neck.

"You can wear my shirt, there's no way anyone is seeing you without a bra" he said and then ripped her bra off.

He claimed her mouth again and they explored every inch of each others mouths while Jasper's hand snaked down to the waistband of Bella's jeans. He popped the button easily and unzipped them before pulling them off at vampire speed. Jasper moved his mouth to Bella's neck as she followed him in removing his pants. She rolled them over so that she was straddling him in order to pull his pants all the way off, his boxers following soon after as she suck and nipped at his neck and earlobe. Jasper flipped them over again and ripped her panties off leaving them both naked. He sucked on her left nipple while palming the right breast pinching on occasion before switching breasts; Bella was pumping him as he bucked into her hand.

They bucked their hips together, teasing each other before Jasper had enough. He positioned himself at her entrance hooking her right leg over his hip and then thrust into her completely while locked on her eyes. They both moaned loudly at the feeling of being joined after all those years.

"Fuck, Bella baby…" he groaned.

"Jasper…I…more…" she whimpered.

Jasper complied with her wishes and thrust into her harder and faster each time. He filled her to the hilt each time hitting her sweet spot when she wrapped her other leg around his waist creating a new angle. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into her causing her to scream out in ecstasy while he chanted her name like a prayer. They were both close so he reached down and began to circle her clit.

"Bella, come for me darlin'…come now!" he panted.

"Ahh…JASPER…fuck!" she cried out as she had her orgasm, milking him for everything he had.

"Shit…BELLA!" he moaned into the air coming deep inside of her.

He collapsed onto her when he came down from his high and they lay that way trying to regulate their unnecessary breathing.

When they calmed down he rolled off of her pulling her with him so that she was half on top of him. He ran his hand through her hair while his other drew lazy patterns on her hip. She had her hand resting on his chest and silently played with the small amount of hair there.

"That was…wow" he eventually breathed. Bella smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was amazing" she whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed her before sighing and pulling them both into a sitting position still tangled together.

"We should get back to the house now" he said disappointed.

She laughed a little and gave him a chaste kiss "Yeah, we should" she said.

They got up and found some clothes to wear. Bella ended up with her jeans and Jasper's shirt while Jasper had his pants but no shirt. She left the shirt behind as well as the panties; there was no hope for them.

Jasper was at her side as soon as they were ready; it was as though they needed to be near and touching, not a want but a need, a magnetic force.

He entwined their hands and kissed her on the head before they took off towards the house.

When they walked through the back door everyone looked up, took in their appearance and smiled knowingly.

"You guy totally did it!" Em yelled.

Jasper rolled his eyes as Bella played dumb.

"Wad'ya mean Em?" she asked and cocked her head to the side.

Before he could answer Jasper laughed and swept her up into his arms bridal style.

"We need a shower" he whispered into her ear.

"You gonna do it again?! Geez…" he started but Jasper and Bella ignored him.

"We'll see ya'll later" Bella Said and then Jasper darted upstairs as Bella took in a pouting Em for being interrupted and shouted

"Don't pout sugar, smile" and laughed as she caught a glimpse of Emmett's big smile creeping back in place.

Before she knew it Jasper had them both undressed and in the shower with his lips attacking hers.

_Could they go another round?_

_The others would hear…_

_Who the fuck cares…_

They both seemed to be thinking the same thing as they looked at each other for a few seconds before smiling simultaneously and crashing together with a quick

"Fuck it"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day was basically their first day since they all skipped half way through the day.

Alice begged Bella to let her chose her outfit but Bella stood her ground and said no. Not even Alice pouting got Bella to cave.

When Bella was ready she came back to the Cullen's house so that she could go to school with them. Everyone had left other than Jasper who was waiting for her.

He was wearing dark jeans low on his hips with black cowboy boots. He put on a dark grey long sleeved top with a light grey shirt over it with the buttons undone and his hair was devilish and sexy as always. In other words he was hot.

When Jasper saw Bella his eyes popped out of their socket just like they always have when he sees her no matter what she wears. She was wearing a black leather skirt that stopped mid thigh and she matched it with a white wife beater. She was wearing white cowboy boots and a black belt with a black bag. In other words she was walking sex.

"Yeehaw" he whispered to himself when he took in the cowboy boots but it was a little loud because Bella laughed at him.

Her hair was in loose curls down her back and she had little make up; one coat of mascara and black eyeliner.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him taking her bag and letting it drop. He kissed her forcefully and pushed her against the car, he was pressed against her every curve and their hands were tracing lines that no one else knew existed. His tongue snaked into her mouth and tangled with hers in a dance they knew well. He was griping her waist so tight that it felt like there were indents of his fingers while she pulled on his hair to get closer and they both moaned.

Jasper trailed open mouth kisses along her neck and sucked on her collar bone. Bella took his earlobe between her teeth and pulled a little, they both moaned out. Their lips met again and Bella pulled back capturing his bottom lip and sucking hard, nibbling and then bit down causing Jasper to hiss but it turned into a moan when she soothed it with her tongue.

"We…really have to get to school" Bella breathed as Jasper groaned in protest.

Before he could disagree verbally she bucked her hips into his making him moan and then pushed him into the car.

"Hey…that's not fair" he pouted, Bella kissed his pout away and then turned his head to the road.

"Ok, ok…" he caved albeit reluctantly.

They drove to school in silence, their hands entwined as Jasper rubbed lazy circles into her hand.

When they arrived people stared probably because the new girl has shown up to school with Jasper Whitlock and they were holding hands.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we're gossip worthy" Jasper whispered.

"I think you're right there sugar, definitely" Bella agreed.

They met up with the other Cullen's and hung out until the bell rang.

"What took you guys so long?" Em asked. Bella looked pointedly at Jasper since he was the one who wanted to stay home.

Edward grinned obviously reading his mind "it's a good thing Bella shoved you into the car otherwise I'm sure you'd be on the hood of it having sex" he chuckled.

The others laughed, Bella smiled and Jasper tried not to but ended up smiling anyway.

"Well you can't blame me for wantin' to stay home and have sex with the woman I love and haven't seen in 103 assward" Jasper said. Bella hit him in the chest for saying that and Edward scowled.

"What, so if we stayed home the only thing we'd be doin' is havin' sex?" Bella asked with her eyebrows raised. Jasper's eyes widened _fuck I'm in trouble…_

"Uh oh, you're in trouble" Emmett said in a sing song voice.

"Baby I…" Jasper started but the bell rang. Bella turned on her foot and walked the other way.

The others tried not to laugh because they knew she wasn't really mad because she winked at them when Jasper wasn't looking but Jasper didn't know that.

Jasper glared at the others for starting the conversation to begin with and then took off after Bella. As soon as he was gone the others began laughing.

"Bella darlin', wait…" he caught her arm and turned her around. She was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Come on, you know that I'm not only with you for sex…" as soon as he said it he regretted it as Bella raised an eyebrow and he realised that she hadn't said that out loud and now she probably thinks that's what he thinks.

The others had rounded the corner by now and saw that happen and were laughing silently again.

"Who said anything about you only being with me for sex?" she asked him. Jasper gulped audibly and Bella narrowed her eyes before turning on her heal and walking to class smiling.

"Shit…" Jasper said and took off after her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day went the in the manner as the morning. Bella continued to torture Jasper throughout all of their classes as he desperately tried to apologize but everything he said came out worse. He even managed to fit in something about her weight!

"_Geez you'd think I called you fat…" he started and then Bella gave him a disbelieving look, he quickly backtracked._

"_Not that I think that you're fat…your not exactly really thin either" Bella scoffed "I mean you're perfect weight baby…I just…crap" he sighed._

_Bella turned and walked towards her next class as Jasper slapped himself on the forehead muttering "Moron" to himself and then trudging after her._

He still can't understand what the hell possessed him to start that conversation while trying to get her to forgive him.

Lunch was interesting.

When Jasper arrived everyone was already there. Unbeknownst to him they had been discussing how long Bella was gonna torture him.

"Ah only today" she said as the others laughed.

"The poor guy looks depressed, pained, scared shitless and stressed all at the same time" Edward said. Bella felt a little bad as the others laughed again.

"Yeah but he'd never show that to Bella and he'd never take it out on her" Rosalie said. Alice suddenly started laughing.

"What?" Em asked amused.

"I know who he's gonna take it out on" she said mysteriously but before she could elaborate Jasper plonked himself down next to Bella with a tray and stared at her.

The others were all hiding amused grins but Alice seemed read to burst with laughter for something that hadn't even happened yet.

Bella glanced at Jasper quickly before looking away. He kept on looking at her, and looking at her, and looking at her…

"What?" she asked him quietly. His answer was to look at her.

Bella looked at him carefully as though he'd gone crazy and the others looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. Bella waved a hand in front of his face but he didn't budge.

"Jasper? Are you ok?" she asked him slowly. He nodded his head once but other wise kept looking at her. She shrugged; he wasn't going insane she could tell that from his thoughts and emotions he was just trying to figure out how to get her to end the torture.

He knew it wasn't really bad…the kind of bad to make her leave. He could feel their amusement but still, the thought of Bella being even a little mad, annoyed or self-conscious - thanks to his weight comment, like she had a weight problem…don't think so; to Jasper she's perfect _I'm sure she's perfect to a lot of people…_ – he hated even the thought of not talking to her even as little as they had been today, even while he sat next to her right now.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Alice's eyes flashed with amusement and then a boy was tapping Bella on the shoulder.

Bella turned towards the boy and smiled as politely as she could considering the thoughts and feelings of this boy…by the looks on Edward and Jasper's faces they were hearing and feeling it too.

"Bella Swan? I'm Mike Newton" he asked.

"Yeah, can I help you" she asked as kindly as she could when all she wanted was for him to go away.

"Definitely" he replied smirking. Jasper growled from his seat and the others looked worried about what Jasper was gonna do but also amused at the idiotic boy.

"Leave" Jasper growled. Mike inclined his head towards Jasper slightly before turning back to Bella.

"You know you want me" he said confidently. It took everything in Bella not to laugh in his face…the others weren't doing much better, well Jasper was pissed.

Bella looked up at him from under her eyelashes and then whispered "You're right I want you…" he leaned in a little "to go away" she finished with an innocent smile as the group laughed. Jasper cracked a smile but was still as tense as hell.

Mike went a little red but was not that easily deterred.

"Come on a date with me Saturday?" he asked.

Bella smirked trying not to laugh "Sorry…I don't date outside my species" the others were in hysterics because this Mike had no idea just how true that was.

He looked like he was concentrating hard and one look inside his head told you that he was trying to think up another really crap pick up line.

"I have a million of these you know" he stated. Bella shrugged "I've got forever to decline" again the Cullen's laughed because this was also true.

Mike went to sit down on a chair next to Bella and Jasper growled.

"Is this seat empty?" he asked.

"Yes, and if you sit down this one will be too" Bella said in a bored tone.

The others were very amused by this little human.

Mike hesitated before he sat down.

"Ok…erm, I…I would die for you" he said. That's the first thing he thinks of?

"Prove it" was Bella's simple response.

"Poor guy doesn't know what he's getting into" Alice whispered.

"I know she could probably go on for days, she's been hit on enough before" Rose giggled.

"Where have you been all my life?" Mike asked with his hand on his heart.

"Hiding from you…how the hell did you find me?" Bella asked suppressing the urge to chuckle.

"I know how to please a woman" he said cockily.

"Then please leave me alone" Bella replied. Some students from round about had started to listen in now.

"I want to give myself to you" he stated. Jasper groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts" there was a little laughter around them.

Mike gulped audibly. "You done?" Bella asked.

"I'd go through anything for you" he tried to sound sincere. Jasper snorted.

"Great, let's start with your bank account!" Bella said with fake enthusiasm. Again laughter echoed around them.

Mike flushed red and Bella felt sorta bad but she really wanted him to give up before Jasper made him.

"Um…do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?" how cheesy!

"Yeah, but this time don't stop!"

"Does beauty run in your family?" he asked.

"It obviously doesn't run in yours" she sighed. He had been throwing them at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Finished yet?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head stubbornly.

"If I saw you naked I'd die happy" he said. Jasper stood from his chair as Bella laughed and said

"If I saw you naked I'd die laughing" as laughter consumed the hall Bella felt a little bad for the boy but according to peoples minds he does this all the time…whether there is a boyfriend in the picture or not.

Jasper was really pissed by this point. Mike didn't know they were together but he didn't give a fuck. He just sat there and chatted up his girl. Bella is his.

He walked up to Mike and had to look down to see him because of his height. Bella shared a worried glance with the others.

"You go near her again and I will rip your dick off got it?" Jasper hissed in his ear. Mike's eyes grew wide and he nodded frantically before walking – running from the hall.

Jasper turned back around to find Bella standing at the door waiting for him. As he reached the door the bell rang but he took Bella's hand and kept walking anyway.

They stood in silence for a while until every student was sure to be in class and no one was around and then Jasper suddenly turned and had Bella pinned to Em's giant jeep roughly before she could even blink.

He kissed her hard pushing his tongue past her lips aggressively, demanding to taste her and she didn't resist. He had her hands above her head with one hand while the other alternated between fisting her locks and gripping her waist, at the same time pressing his full weight against her and bucking his hips causing them both to moan.

He pulled back to look at her face. Both of their eyes were black with lust and their combined feelings was making it almost unbearable to stand there…it didn't seem close enough.

"Mine" he stated looking into her eyes.

Bella nodded and then repeated "Mine" still looking at him he gave a sharp nod before he was kissing her.

He lifted her – finally letting her hands go – as she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues danced in a familiar way only more aggressive, heated, desperate and possessive than usual. It felt as though their lips would fuse together.

He place wet, hot, open mouth kissed along her neck, jaw and collar bone sucking on her skin occasionally. Bella sucked on his earlobe as they both bucked their hips, grunting and groaning.

He pulled back again.

"You've been fuckin' with me all day haven't you babe?" he asked her.

She smirked "Afraid so sugar" she said. He playfully growled at her and attacked her fiercely before running to the forest where no prying eyes would see them.

**Those chat up lines crack me up! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys.**

**Listen, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have my exams right now and I'm really busy trying to pass…which is a struggle for me, trust me :D**

**I will update as much as possible but unfortunately for the next month or so it's gonna be quite slow.**

**I will get things back on track as soon as possible and update when I can.**

**I hope you check the stories once in a while; I'll do my best to get something ready for you guys soon.**

**Luv ya! You rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

After their little rendezvous in the forest they went straight back to the Cullen's because school was over.

Bella was driving and Jasper just wouldn't keep his hands to himself. He was caressing her exposed thigh and kissed her neck every once in a while.

"Jazz…cut it out" Bella said with no force at all. He just smiled and worked further up her thigh. Her eyes closed as her head went back to the head rest of the seat.

Jasper took his chance and kissed her on the lips. He pried her lips open with his tongue as she tried to tell him she needed to watch the road.

"Babe, you're a vampire, you don't need to watch the road" he said and then kissed her harder. She moaned in defeat and the drove with one hand as she pulled his collar to get him closer. One hand cupped her neck securing her to him as the other continued its journey up her thigh.

He was about to rub her threw her underwear when she pushed him back into his seat and parked the car somewhere with tree around them.

"We just had sex in the forest aren't you done for now?" she asked him.

"With you? Never" he said and pulled her to straddle him.

Against her own will she smiled at that comment. _Damn him _she thought.

Jasper smiled hugely at her before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her flush against him with their lips fused together. Jasper pulled the lever so the chair went back and then flipped them over so that he was on top.

He stared at her for a few minutes, just looking at her as she smiled and looked at him a little confused.

"What? Why are you staring?" she asked him.

He just smiled and shook his head and kissed her quickly "I just missed you so much" he said as her confused look turned gentle. "I love you, I…I don't ever wan to lose you again" he continued.

"Hey… she said gently as she cupped his face in her hand "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere if I can help it" she said sternly. He nodded at her and they smiled before he continued his previous task.

"Moment over" he mumbled against her lips as she giggled at him.

He fought with her top trying desperately not to rip it and he eventually got rid of it. His joined straight after it as Bella dragged her nails down his chest causing him to his and moan as she placed open mouth kissed over his chest. He brought her up for a kiss as he took her skirt off and then he nibbled at her neck and earlobe while she removed his jeans.

As Jasper hitched her leg over his hip Bella grabbed onto the dog chains hanging from his neck to pull him to her mouth. She hadn't mentioned them and he hadn't mentioned her ring but that doesn't mean they hadn't noticed the small significant details. As their tongues tangled and Jasper gripped and rubbed the leg that was hitched over his hip, he entwined their other hands and pushed them into the seat while sliding into her.

Bella's back arched at the felling of him filling her and Jasper let out a throaty moan while tightening his grip on both her thigh and hand. He moved in and out of her slower this time but started to get both faster and harder at the moans and shouts from Bella. Jasper went to work on her neck again, nipping and sucking as he groaned and thrust into her repeatedly.

"Uh, Bella…close baby…" he gasped.

"Close…Jazz…GOD…" he back arched again as Jasper let her hand go and rubbed her clit.

"JASPER!" she screamed as she dragged her nails down his back leaving marks.

With one more powerful thrust Jasper was coming as well

"Shit…BELLA!" he groaned and bit into her neck where his attention had been.

They both lay still panting hard in his car before Bella laughed.

"What?" Jasper smiled at her.

"You totally left a mark on my neck. You've never done that before" she said.

Jasper smirked "Well you've never marked me with you're nails…front and back" he finished as she tried not to smile.

"Shut up" she said before silencing him with her mouth. She pushed both of them up as be pouted, she laughed and nipped at his lip before handing him his shirt and getting dressed herself.

"Don't you think the Cullen's will wonder where we are?" she asked him.

"I think they could probably guess" he replied.

Bella climbed into the front seat waiting for Jasper as he grudgingly pulled the seat up properly and faced the front.

"You can't possibly be disappointed after all the sex we've had today" Bella said disbelievingly.

"Not with the sex…just with the having to go home" he threw her a dazzling smile which she couldn't help but return.

He leaned in and kissed her again, just as he started to pull her to him once again she pulled back and laughed.

"No…" she said breathlessly.

"Sorry" Jasper said _not _he thought.

"No…" she laughed "You're not"

"You're right I'm really not" he smiled.

Bella just laughed at him as he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers and she pulled out onto the road and started back to the Cullen's house.

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me. I'm trying my best to update as I can.**

**If you like "CSI NY", "Bones", "Supernatural", "Legend of the Seeker" and soon "One Tree Hill" then check out my friends page it's called Variety Girl.**

**She's a really good writer…give her a chance.**

**Thanks, you rock! X **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

When they got back to the house, they walked in all happy and lovey dovey. Jasper was walking behind her with his arms around her waist and his head buried in the crook of her neck kissing the mark he left.

But when they entered the house and saw everyone sitting there they stopped, they felt the fear and sadness coming from them and then Bella read their thoughts before she gasped and fell onto the couch dragging Jasper with her.

Jasper pulled her to him while looking around waiting for someone to talk.

"The Volturi are planning a visit" Carlisle said sadly. _Shit _Jasper thought.

"Why?" he asked already fearing what the answer may be.

Everyone was silent. No one wanted to say it out loud. It couldn't happen…it just couldn't.

"Me Jasper…they're coming for me" Bella whispered to him. Jasper's grip on her tightened.

"No" he said to himself.

Bella looked up at him "I read Alice's mind Jazz…I saw what will happen I…I ended up going with them" she said looking down again.

"What?" he said louder than intended.

"If I don't go then they'll kill you Jasper…all of you" Bella said distraught.

"We have to find another way" he said leaving no room for arguments.

"When do they get here?" Bella asked Alice. Alice looked at her sadly.

"We have to go to the meadow now…they'll be there when we get there" she sighed and sobbed a little as was Rosalie and Esme.

"No…Bella no…" Jasper was trying to think was a way out of it.

"Jasper there's no time…we don't have time to think of a plan…I…" Bella stuttered. "We have to go now and just hope that it ends better than the vision" she said. She knew it was a false hope but Jasper needed to calm down.

Everyone got up and hugged Bella tightly before leaving the house with their mates. Jasper stood the whole time watching Bella _this can't be happening._

When it was just the two of them left Jasper went to her and gave her a soft kiss before leaning his head against her.

"Bella…I can NOT lose you…not again…" he struggled for words.

"Jasper if I can stay I will but…if the only way to save you is to go…" she trailed off.

She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. She gave him another kiss trying to prolong it but had to pull away. "The others are waiting" she sighed. She ran out the door with him, their hands still entwined.

When they entered the meadow the Cullen's were on the opposite side from the Volturi…there were loads of them. Bella and Jasper took their place in the middle of the Cullen's knowing that Bella was the main focus anyway.

"Ah Isabella, how nice to see you again" Aro said happily.

"Aro, to what do I own the…_pleasure_" Bella said with a fake smile. Aro stepped forward a little asking for Bella to do the same. She squeezed Jasper's hand and then stepped forward a few steps.

"I was hoping you would reconsider our offer for you to join the guard" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Sorry Aro but my response is the same as before…I will not be joining the guard" Bella said evenly "I'm hoping you understand since the last time both the Volturi and myself were hurt in the disagreement…don't want that to happen this time" she said non threateningly.

"Yes that was unfortunate" he sighed "But…" he clicked his fingers and suddenly all the Cullen's were spread out with a member of the guard's teeth at their throat. "This time you will come with us Bella" he snarled "Unless you want your friends to die"

Bella looked around and thought _I'm screwed._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Looking around Bella knew that she had no choice. It was either leave with them or have the Cullen's die and she couldn't let that happen, especially because of her. She could try using her powers but she wouldn't be able to get them all fast enough…someone would die.

"Bella! Don't you dare!" Jasper shouted bringing her out of her thoughts. His eyes were pleading with her not to leave him again but she had no choice.

"I have no choice" she whispered.

"Bella don't" the others all yelled.

"You do understand that you'll die if I don't right?" Bella asked them. They all nodded and she was touched. They were willing to risk their live, willing to die for her.

"I can't let you guys die…I'm sorry" she said the last part looking at Jasper.

Jasper shook his head furiously. He tried in vain to get free from the vampires grasp and run to Bella. He couldn't loose her…not after he just got her back.

"Bella, I can't lose you again" he said quietly. Bella gave him a watery smile.

_I can't lose you Jasper, I can't let you die._

_Bella please!_

_I'm so, so sorry…_

_NO! Don't leave me… I can't live without you Bella… I love you so much…_

_I love you Jasper. Never forget that._

_BELLA…!_

Jasper yelled for her in his head but Bella had already retreated to keep herself from breaking down.

Aro stood there smirking at her. "Well?" he asked her smugly.

"I will kill you, it's only a matter of time" Bella threatened taking a small step forward.

"BELLA NO!" the Cullen's all yelled as she moved forward.

Aro laughed at Bella's threat and watched as she continued to move very slowly towards him. He held his hand out for her to take when she was close enough.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you!" Jasper snarled at Aro.

Aro continued to look at Bella as he smirked at Jasper's comment. Bella hesitantly reached out for his hand and as soon as she took it they disappeared while Bella looked into Jasper's eyes.

The rest of the Volturi disappeared right after Aro and Bella did and Jasper fell to the ground where Bella had vanished from.

He had tears stinging his eyes, tears that would never fall. Something glimmered off the sun and caught Jasper's eye. Lying in place of Bella was the engagement ring he had given her all those years ago; it must have fallen off as they vanished into thin air. Jasper lifted the ring from the grass as he stood and he started at it for a long moment before he turned to the Cullen's.

They looked heart broken even though they had only known Bella for a short time. She was family to every single one of them.

"I have to go after her" Jasper said in determination.

Not one of them protested, in fact they did the exact opposite.

"We're coming" Edward spoke for everyone as he read their minds. They all nodded furiously as Jasper opened his mouth.

"You don't have too if…" he started but Esme cut him off.

"We are going after my daughter" she said leaving no room for arguments.

"Yeah…no one messes with my sis and gets away with it" Emmett boomed puffing out his chest.

Jasper opened his mouth again but Rosalie interrupted him before he could utter a sound.

"We're going Jasper" she said giving him a "Don't fuck with me" look.

"There's no use in arguing, I've seen us get on a plane, get to Volterra and then…it goes blank because of Bella's power" Alice said.

Jasper sighed and nodded.

"Ok good. We need to leave immediately" Carlisle said to everyone, they all agreed and ran to the house to get what they would need.

Jasper paused before following them, he stared at the ring that was a symbol of their love and whispered "I'll save you Bella. I promise. I'll never lose you again" _no fuckin' way _he added I his head as he followed after the others.

_We'll save her…we have too…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! **

**Just thought I'd let you know that one of the stories I took down "Wrong Thing Right Reasons" will be continued by my friend 'Variety Girl'.**

**She was kind enough to continue the story because I couldn't and for some unknown reason she could.**

**So go check out her page and hopefully she'll be able to update really soon for you all.**

**Thanks guys. You rock! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in over two weeks but I went on holiday two weeks ago and my internet stopped working before I could tell you and there was no internet while I was away, it totally sucked! Anyway I'm back now so…**

Chapter 10

After disappearing from the clearing, the next thing Bella knew she was hanging from the ceiling by her hands tied in venom induced chains in front of the three thrones.

"We regret having to do this Isabella but we fear you may not be cooperative" Aro said smirking.

"Your fear is right, you can go to hell, I will not join your guard" Bella spat at them.

Aro sighed regretfully "I was afraid of that" he said and then clicked his fingers with another sickening smirk on his face.

Felix appeared with Demitri behind him and they both carried what looked to be weapons but Bella knew better, she knew they would be venom induced just like the chains she was tied in. they both walked forward and stopped in front of her. Demitri moved behind her and then they began to circle her waiting for an order.

"Are you sure you wont join us?" Aro asked his smirk matching Cauis but Marcus looked bored with the exception of his lips twitching every once in a while.

"Like I said, go to hell" she said smirking herself. She was not going to show them fear or pain, they would get a lot of satisfaction out of that.

Then she felt Demitri strike her on the back with a whip and she had to clench both her eyes and teeth shut to keep from making a noise like they want. Felix did the same on her front and she had the same reaction until they stopped.

"Now, let's try this again" Aro said smiling as Bella glared at him.

Jasper felt as though his insides were being ripped out as Alice told them of the vision of Bella being tortures. She wouldn't give in to them, Jasper knew that but he was worried they might not get to her before Aro loses his patience.

"We need to get on the plane now" Carlisle said gently to his son. Jasper shook himself from his musings and nodded.

"Right" he muttered before going towards the plan as fast as he could without using vampire speed. The others followed after him overcome with their own worry for Bella and they knew Jasper could feel it and that it wasn't helping but they couldn't stop it.

The whole plan ride was silent, none of them spoke, no one knew what to say. They didn't know what they would find when they reached the castle or if they would ever leave but they knew they needed to try and get to Bella fast. Alice couldn't get a vision of how this would all end and the only reason she could think of as to why was that Bella was trying to come up with a plan to get out of Volterra and hadn't decided on a solid plan yet.

Jasper could feel all of their worry and fear and felt like he might explode but everything other than saving Bella left his mind as the plan landed in Volterra and they all raced towards the Volturi castle.

Bella had scars forming all over her back and stomach but she still hadn't made a sound unless it was to piss Aro off.

"You know Isabella my patience is wearing thin. If hurting you wont work then I'll just have to bring the Cullen's here" Aro sneered.

Bella's head shot up and she felt all of her powers rush to the surface as she got more and more pissed off at Aro. She felt as though one wrong move from Aro and she would explode…she was right.

"I'll start with your mate shall I? I'll kill Jasper slowly as you watch unable to stop it" he spat. That was his wrong move.

Bella threw her head back as she gave an ear piercing scream when all her powers rushed out of her. She could see the colours of fire, ice and everything else she had. She could hear explosions and voices screaming as she focused her attention to the chains she was tied to. They exploded and Bella fell to the ground, landing on her feet in the middle of all the chaos.

She was to far gone to stop herself now; she couldn't feel in her powers or calm herself down. She didn't even register when the doors slammed open and seven more vampires entered the chaotic room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! **

**Listen, I know I haven't been updating at all in the past couple of months but I've been really ill. I have an appointment with the neurosurgeon at the beginning of January and hopefully they will be able to give me some medication to help with my illness.**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating but I promise that after I get the right medication I will get everything back on track ASAP.**

**Thank you **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11

Taking in the scene around him Jasper knew that they had gotten there just as Bella lost control of her powers. He hadn't dealt with this before so he had no idea how to help her.

Bella was still standing in the middle of the room where she had dropped to and she was stretching her arms out at certain vampires killing them with her powers or at the least harming them. She couldn't stop long enough to think about what she was doing or who she was doing it too which is what worried Jasper because the Cullen's were in the room too.

Then he saw her scars and felt his own anger and self-control slip away from him. Her stomach and back were covered in scars and unless he closed them the scars would look ten times worse. He didn't care about the scars but he didn't want her to ever feel like he used too before Bella came back into his life because of his own scars.

While he was thinking of a way to help Bella he asked himself _what's the one thing that could get me through anything? _When he found his answer he knew what would get Bella through this and come back to him.

Without a second thought Jasper went straight to the middle of the chaos while motioning for the Cullen's to stay back for now. He walked to Bella stopping right in front of her hoping that she didn't kill him before she realised who he was. She raised her arm towards him but he grabbed it and pulled her towards him quickly, capturing her mouth with his.

At first she gave a small struggle not knowing who it was kissing her but as the familiarity swept over her and Jasper pushed his emotions onto her she relaxed and kissed him back. Jasper let her wrist go when he felt her relax but his hand went straight to her hair tangling in her locks as his other cupped her neck. One of Bella's hands fisted his hair as the other gripped onto his waist tightly to keep her grounded. Their tongues tangled franticly as Bella's emotions started to calm and centre on Jasper making her abilities reel in also.

Their kiss continued as the chaos calmed down. Their tongues continued to dance together softer than before as Bella's emotions became less angry and destructive and Jasper cupped her face with both hands this thumbs rubbing her cheeks softly, soothing her. He gently sucked on her bottom lip before pulling back after one more chaste kiss and then he rested his head on hers.

He smiled gently at her as she tiredly smiled back, her abilities taking a lot out of her. The Cullen's had taken a protective stance around them as they had their moment making sure no one hurt them as Jasper brought Bella back to them.

"Welcome back" he whispered smiling.

She kissed him gently again "Thank you." He just hugged her tighter in response.

Jasper heard Aro standing from his place on the floor and felt the murder and annoyance coming from him in tidal waves. He turned to see what was happening and all he saw was Aro lunging for him before Bella's arm went flying out again freezing him in mid air.

"Wow" Emmett said as he looked at Aro waving a hand in front of his face to see if he could move _anything._

Bella unfroze him after they moved out of the way and Aro went crashing into the wall. Jasper pulled Bella slightly behind him now knowing that her strength was fading away and that Aro was out for blood…or venom.

"What are you doing here?" Aro snarled at them.

"We came here for Bella" Carlisle said calmly but Jasper could feel his anger.

"She's mine now" he spat.

"No. Bella belongs to our family, she is _mine _and you are going to leave her alone" Jasper said sending him a little fear.

Fear started to over take Aro's anger and he whimpered slightly at the added fear Jasper sent him. "No, she'd be the perfect addition to the guard" he said fearfully.

"No she wouldn't because while she may be the most powerful vampire _ever, _she's not heartless like you and the rest of the guard. Bella could never belong here because it's not who she is and she would never give in and let herself be changed into anything remotely close to what every single vampire on this guard is like" Jasper snapped at him.

"We're leaving" Emmett said with a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"NO!" Aro yelled Jasper's fear wearing off.

"Yes" Edward said simply steering Alice towards the door.

"We will fight you for her. Isabella is too weak to help you fight right now…do you really think that you can win without her?" Aro asked smugly motioning to the remaining guard that Bella didn't get a chance to kill.

"Well, I'm willing to fight for her as well…even if it means dying" Jasper said confidently as Bella gripped his hand tighter not liking that idea at all.

"We won't leave without Bella" Esme said from beside Carlisle after conferring with the others.

Aro sighed "I regret having to do this" he said but they all knew that was bullshit. Aro motioned to his guards to attack and Jasper pushed Bella further behind him knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight without her strength.

Heidi went for Rosalie, Felix went for Emmett and Demitri went for Jasper while Alec and Jane stood back using their abilities on the remaining Cullen's not fighting.

Bella had fallen to the floor not having the strength to stand anymore but she sat herself up and looked around her. This was her fault, if one of the Cullen's died…if Jasper died it would be her fault and she couldn't do anything about it. She _had _to do something about it.

Jasper had managed to rip Demitri's arm from him and he threw it behind him. Emmett caught it and sung it towards Felix sending him flying back into the wall before letting the arm drop to the ground. Rosalie grabbed a fistful of Heidi's hair and yanked it hard ripping some from her head before she spun her around throwing her to the ground.

Jasper pounced on Demitri and tackled him to the ground ripping both of his legs off of him. Demitri screamed in pain bringing the attention of Jane to Jasper. She used her gift on him causing him to fall to the ground in pain and clench his teeth to keep from screaming.

Bella seeing this and then hearing the screams of Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward thanks to Jane and Alec, used everything she had in her to send out her shield to protect them from the abilities.

As soon as the pain was gone they all jumped up and looked around confused as to why the pain stopped and then they realised it must have been Bella. Unfortunately Bella was using all of her abilities for them and that left none for herself so Jane turned her power on Bella.

Seeing Bella collapse in pain Alice jumped onto Jane stopping her gift from continuing. Jasper desperately wanted to go to Bella but he knew it wasn't safe…not yet. So he jumped back to Demitri who had put his arm back on.

Edward dived for Alec who was still using his gift on Bella tackling him to the ground. Carlisle helped Emmett as Felix gained the upper hand and Esme did the same for Rosalie.

Aro did not like the way things were going. He was sure that Bella would have been too tired to prevent the abilities of his guard but apparently he had underestimated her. He looked towards Bella to see her on the ground concentrating hard on the others, trying desperately to keep the shield up for them but wavering sometimes.

Aro nodded to his brothers and the three of them made their way towards Jasper. Aro knew just the thing to finally push her over the edge. As they reached Jasper he was ripping both of Demitri's arms off and throwing them to the side while glancing at Bella a few times. The stopped around him and he looked up to see them looking down at him.

Bella noticed that the three brothers were now surrounding Jasper and she panicked. She knew that they would go to any lengths to get her to join the guard and she knew that they thought this would be the final straw on her sanity…they were right.

The brothers all posed to attack Jasper and he knew that there was no way he could survive the three of them attacking at once, one yes, two maybe but three there was no way. Just as they went to strike Bella screamed "NO!" causing everyone to look towards her. They followed her line of vision to Jasper and the three brothers and they too panicked.

Bella shot to her feet as her powers once again rushed to the surface and her eyes turned a silvery black. Her arms shot out in front of her and what looked like lightening bolts came from her hands hitting them members of the guard on the chest. Ice came from her hands next and pinned the three brothers to the wall unable to move.

The last thing that came from her hands was fire. Jasper's eyes widened as the fire consumed her arms and he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if she'd regret what she was doing when she came back to him. When he thought about it he didn't think he would regret it because when it came to each other they were both fiercely protective and they had tried to kill him. If the situation was reversed he'd rip them to sheds.

One by one each member of the guard went up in flames from their feet to the heads quickly turning into one huge growing fire in the middle of the room. When the fire reached the three brothers it was slightly slower. They yelled curses at them as the fire neared and because they never apologized or asked for another chance Bella didn't stop her attack on them. The fire consumed their legs and arms before their torso and then finally their heads.

Frozen in shot and honestly a little fear the Cullen's watched as Bella collapsed in the middle of the room. Jasper was there in a second not fearing her at all but consumed by worry and fear _for _her. He realised that she was unconscious and panicked not knowing that a vampire could go unconscious. He lifted her into his arms as Carlisle said "We need to leave" and then Jasper noticed the flames that started to consume the whole room.

They left as fast as they could and Jasper felt their emotions turn from fear into worry for his Bella. He held her close as he ran hoping to any god that existed that she was ok.


	15. Chapter 15

**You're all probably thinking "About fucking time!" Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, finally on with the show…**

Chapter 12

When they finally got back home Jasper was staying together at the hinges literally. Bella hadn't so much as twitched the whole way back and his worry had escalated every second that passed and she stayed unmoving. The worry of the others wasn't helping him either but they couldn't help it as they loved Bella also and desperately wanted her to be ok.

When they entered the house again Jasper took Bella straight up to his room – which he hoped she would share with him soon – and laid her on the bed carefully as though she'd shatter. Carlisle cautiously moved towards Bella knowing that Jasper would be extremely protective of her right now. When he reached the edge of the bed he stopped and looked at Jasper who was looking at bell while glancing at him every few seconds.

"Jasper? Son, can I check over Bella and make sure she's ok?" he asked him soothingly and Jasper looked between Bella and Carlisle fighting with himself. One the one hand he didn't want any one near her right now but on the other hand he needed to know if she was going to be ok.

After a few moments Jasper nodded curtly but kept his eyes on Carlisle the whole time he was working on Bella. There really wasn't much Carlisle could do since he couldn't check for a pulse or her breathing but he did his best any way to try and get some clue as to what was going on.

A few minutes later and he sighed stepping away from the bed as Jasper climbed up next to Bella and lay down on his side beside her "There's nothing that can tell me what's wrong. She has no pulse, she doesn't need to breath. The only thing I can hope is that using her powers just took too much out of her but I can't be sure" he said sadly not knowing what else to do.

Esme tugged his hand "Maybe we should wait downstairs and leave Jasper and Bella alone" she said softly and the others nodded before making their way down the stairs to try and give Jasper a little privacy with Bella.

As Jasper lay next to Bella he stroked her cheek, ran his fingers through her hair or just held her hand. His eyes ever left her closed ones however as he didn't want to miss it when…if…she opened her eyes. As he lay there he kept a hold of the engagement ring he had given to her all those years ago and couldn't help but think of that night.

_Flashback_

"_Jasper, how much farther?" Bella asked as Jasper led her forward with his hands over her eyes._

_He chuckled at her impatience "Not far, I promise" he said and she sighed but stayed quiet nonetheless. After a few more minutes he stopped them and turned her slightly before he bent down to her ear "You can open your eyes now" he said after removing his hands._

_Bella opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. They were in a beautiful clearing, the moon was shining brightly and Jasper had placed a few candles around the clearing and a blanket was lying in the middle. She took a step forward before she turned back to his with tears in her eyes "Oh Jasper, it's beautiful" she said and he smiled stepping towards her._

"_Not as beautiful as you" he said and she grinned with a blush._

"_Hm, charmer" she said and he chuckled before bending to place a quick, chaste kiss on her lips._

"_Come on" he said quietly and began to lead her over to the blanket. When they reached it he sat down and pulled her between his legs with her back to his front._

"_So, what's the occasion?" she asked him as he rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_No occasion…it's just, I'm going to the army tomorrow and I thought we should spend a special night together" he said quietly and Bella took a deep breath remembering that he was leaving the next day "Something we can really remember forever" he finished. _

_Pushing the feelings of sadness and pain away she smiled and turned to him "Well, you definitely succeeded already. This isn't something I'll ever forget" she said resting her head in the crook of his neck._

"_Well" he started pushing her back gently and turning her to face him fully "I'm hopefully about to make it even more memorable" he said and pulled her to stand up. She furrowed her brow in confusion but there was a small smile tugging at her lips anyway. Jasper took a deep breath as he stared at her and then he dropped to one knee in front of her pulling out a small box and she gasped immediately._

"_I know that I'm leaving tomorrow to join the army, and I know it's a lot to ask of you to wait for me but I love you Isabella Swan. I want to give you the world and even though that's impossible I'd like to spend every day for the rest of our lives trying if you'll let me. I'd be honoured if you'd become Mrs Isabella Whitlock. Bella…will you marry me?" he asked her a little nervous. Bella stood for a few moments seemingly frozen with tears in her eyes before she dropped to her knees in front of him._

"_Yes Jasper. Of course I will. Yes, yes, and yes!" she said excitedly and he grinned gorgeously as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it on to her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist and he kissed her smack on the mouth both of them smiling into the kiss._

"_I love you Bella" he whispered against her lips._

"_I love you too Jasper" she said just as quietly and then their lips were together that night. And although in this time people usually waited until they were married before having sex, Jasper and Bella threw the rules away and made love for the first time in their clearing, on their blanket under the moon._

_End flashback_

Jasper smiled at the memory. They weren't meant to consummate their love until they were married. But they had both been worried about the next day and they desperately wanted the other to be their first so they made love knowing that there was no one else they'd ever love more.

He sighed as he stared at her face willing her to open her beautiful eyes but nothing happened. He kissed her head, her cheek and then her lips before he laid back again and continued to look at her hoping for a change or some movement.

"Bella darlin' if you can hear me can you please squeeze my hand?" he pleaded quietly to her. He waited for a few moments but nothing happened. He closed his eyes in despair but refused to give up. Bella was not dead and she would wake up when she was ready.

OoOoOoO

Urg why can't I move?

_Maybe you're dead?_

I am so not dead!

_You sure?_

Well, no, but I don't think I'm dead…maybe your right though. Maybe I should just give up and find a light to go in to or something.

_What? Dude I was joking! You can't give up, think of what you'll be leaving behind!_

What? But you just said…

_Forget about what I just said! think damn it!_

Alright, geez, erm…Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and…Jasper!

_Ding ding ding we have a winner!_

Oh my god! What do I do?

_Well don't go towards the light that's for sure._

Thanks, you're a great help!

_Urg, just shut up for a minute!_

Well, excuse me but…

_Seriously shh! Listen!_

"Bella darlin' if you can hear me can you please squeeze my hand?" Jasper pleaded.

_Well? Squeeze his hand!_

I can't! I can't!

_Why not?_

I don't fucking know!

_Alright, alright, geez. _

I feel like I'm strapped down or something.

_Well, you do belong in a crazy house maybe that's why you're strapped down._

Why do I belong in a crazy house?

_You're talking to yourself; do you really need to ask that?_

Oh…right. Anyway, what do I do?

_Try and pull against the restraints._

Alright…god, these things are tight!

"Jasper? Son, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I…I don't know" he replied quietly.

"Everything will be ok Jasper" Esme said soothingly.

"No, it won't…what if…what if she doesn't wake up?" he asked.

"Jasper…if she doesn't then you need to do what you think she'd want you to do" Rosalie said gently.

"Yeah man, don't do anything stupid" Emmett said worriedly.

"I only just got her back" he said.

"I know Jasper, it's not fair but…Emmett is right, you shouldn't do anything stupid" Alice said softly.

"If she doesn't wake up…I…" he trailed off.

He'll what?

_Doesn't take a genius to work that out!_

"No Jasper. Bella wouldn't want that" Edward tried.

"She'd want to be with me…so I'll be with her" he said distantly.

Oh shit!

_He's gonna kill himself!_

Fuck no! He is not! I'm gonna kick his ass for even thinking that!

_After kissing the hell outta him?_

Erm…we'll see, depends what mood I'm in.

_The others are leaving the room again._

Ok, I'll try again. Here goes…come on! Seriously what the hell are these things made of…Oh! One arm free!

_Keep going!_

Ok…another arm…come the fuck on! Yes! My legs are free…alright, now where do I go?

_Towards where we heard the voices, not towards the light._

Right, ok.

_Good luck!_

Thanks…I think.

OoOoOoO

It was night time now and Jasper still hadn't moved from Bella's side. She hadn't moved nor gave any indication of waking up…ever. His eyes were still trained on her face expecting her eyes to flutter open when she finally woke up. He was wrong.

Suddenly Bella shot up in the bed making Jasper jump at the sudden movement and almost fall from the bed. Bella looked around and then down at herself before grinning and jumping to stand on the bed with a huge smile.

"Yes! I did it! Ha! Suck on that!" she yelled and Jasper sat stunned on the bed watching her. She saw him then and stopped jumping and shouting and looked a little embarrassed "Hi" she said sheepishly and Jasper snapped from his shock and grinned hugely at her before grabbing her waits and pulling her down on top of him.

"Hi" he replied before he was kissing her desperately. His hands buried in her hair as she clutched at his neck before fisting his hair when his hands began to roam her body. His tongue darted between her lips before tangling with hers and she let her hands drag down his chest before dipping under his shirt slightly. Jasper splayed one hand between her shoulder blades to keep her close while his other was wrapped around her waist.

Then suddenly Bella was sitting up and slapping him around the face. Jasper held his cheek and looked at her stunned "Oh don't look at me like that Jasper Whitlock" he knew he was in trouble then, since she used him full name "I heard everything. Don't you dare _ever even think _about killing yourself are we clear? I mean it Jasper, no matter what happens to me!" she shouted at him and he had the decency to look a little sheepish. He was about to say he couldn't promise that because he couldn't live without her but when he saw her face he gave in.

Ok, I promise. I'm sorry" he said gently and she let out a breath and he sat up, he straddling him and his arms were around her again. He rested his forehead against hers and they stayed that way for a few minutes before the door banged open.

"Jazz got his ass handed to him by a girl!" Emmett crowed as he picked Bella up off of Jasper lap and swung her around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked with a hand on her hip.

"Erm…" Emmett froze wide eyed.

"Yeah, what's her being a girl got to do with anything?" Rosalie asked with a hand on her hip followed by Alice.

"Uh, nothing babe…just uh…yeah, nothing" he stuttered and everyone else laughed.

The next few hours were spent with the whole family just hanging around and spending time together.

OoOoOoO

The next day Jasper had insisted on dragging Bella back to Texas. Now, Bella normally wouldn't have minded visiting her home town but he hadn't given her much advance warning and said that they wouldn't need any clothing with suggestive eyebrow wiggling. So, she surrendered and they ran all the way to Texas.

When they finally got there Jasper took Bella to her old home and then told her to wait there while he quickly went and did something. By this time it was dark and Bella wondered what on earth he was planning to do at this time of night.

"Alright" Jasper said when he returned "Let's go" he said entwining their hands and tugging her forward.

"Go where?" Bella asked as she walked with him.

"It's a surprise" he said.

"Urg…I hate surprises" she pouted and he chuckled kissing her pouted lip.

"You'll like this one" he said before stepping behind her and covering her eyes with his hands "Now, no peeking" he said and she sighed but did as she was told.

Not long after that he stopped them and turned her a little before reaching down to her ear "You can open your eyes now" he said after removing his hands.

Bella looked around and gasped at the sight in front of her. If she could cry she would be full out sobbing right now. They were standing in their clearing, the moon shining in the dark sky, Jasper and scattered a few candles around and there was their blanket in the middle of it.

She turned to look at him with venom shining in her eyes "It's beautiful Jasper" she said and he grinned stepping towards her giving her a quick, chaste kiss.

"Come one" he whispered and tugged her towards the blanket. Before they could sit down however he jumped to the chase. Turning towards her he pulled out an old looking box and dropped to on knee and Bella immediately gasped.

"This time I'm not going anywhere and I love you Isabella Swan. I want to give you the world and even though that's impossible I'd like to spend every day for the rest of our forever trying if you'll let me. I'd be honoured if you'd become Mrs Isabella Whitlock. Bella…will you marry me?" he asked her repeating most of the words he'd said all those years ago. Bella stood for a few moments seemingly frozen with tears in her eyes before she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Yes Jasper. Of course I will. Yes, yes, and yes!" she said excited and they both chuckled at their repletion of this proposal before. Jasper pulled the same ring from the same box and slid it on to her finger before kissing her smack on the mouth both smiling into the kiss.

"I love you Bella" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Jasper" she replied quietly before they were kissing again.

And they made love again on the same blanket, in the same clearing, after the same promises, only this time they got their happily ever after.

**THE END**

**Well, I know it took a looooong time but I got there. Hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
